


Strong. Stronger. Strongest

by Aemtha



Series: One piece drabbles/imagines [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angel AU at the third part of this book, F/M, I just gave them names, James and Rocky are legit characters in One Piece, Reader-Insert, well technically not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Only a person who risks is free.- anonymousThis body is strong.These hands are tainted.This mindThis willis broken.But...You hugged this body.You held these hands.You blew my mind.And you strengthened my will.For that I am grateful.For that I am regretful.Stronger.I was strong.But with you I am the strongest.Ace's point of view - slightly based from 'Sammy' (oneshot also made by me seen in wattpad)Character credits belongs to Eiichiro Oda. James and Rocky in this book are not entirely an OC of mine, in the anime, I used one of the Spade Pirates with brown hair and a white cowboy hat & a dude who's round and has black hair and just gave them a name





	1. Strong

**I repeat, James and Rocky are not my OCs. There's literally a brown haired man with a white cowboy hat and a round black haired dude who is a part of the Spade Pirates, and I simply gave them a name. The picture in media, the one to Ace's right is James and to Ace's left is Rocky.**

 

A newbie is curios as he found a picture of his Commander with an unknown woman, when he takes this photograph up for a discussion, the Commander couldn't help but recollect everything about that person. 

"Hey Commander!"

A man slightly turned his shoulder to the direction where he was being called at. In the middle of biting off a piece of meat.

Another man, who is actually a newbie in the crew, raised up a paper. A picture of the aforementioned Commander with a woman. He pointed towards a woman in it, "Who's this beauty?"

A man sitting across the Commander was staring blankly into nothing, so he took the time to look at the picture, his eyes nearly bulging out just seeing it. He nudged the pirate next to him quite roughly and he received a harsh glare. The man that was rudely elbowed was the former first mate of the Spade Pirates, when he dared to look at whatever that was supposed to have his attention then brought them back down to his meal. A second later, his eyes widen and he lifted his head up, choking mid-chew. While he struggled bringing the food down, he shook his head and crossed his forearms to form an 'x'. All the crewmates were confusedly staring at their second-in-command, not aware of the lack emotion in the Commander's face.

"That's (Y/n)." He started, lowering his head and shading his eyes with his fringes and his hat. "Originally, the first mate of the Spade Pirates."

"But James--??"

The aforementioned first mate was technically sitting across the Commander, so his strange movements were unseen.

"James was the second person that joined me in my voyage. Naturally, he became my first mate after that woman died." The Commander shifted again so that he fully faced his crew, turning his back to the first mate.

"Why did (Y/n) die? How did the lass die?"

The Commander was really quiet as he stared at the floor, the piece of meat he enjoyed a minute before was being held in a loose manner.

"Ace." James and the man beside him, Rocky, called out to the Commander.

"I don't know." The Commander choked out his reply as he closed his eyes, trying to push away the memories.

"U-uhmm..."

"(Y/n), just (Y/n). She had no second name, she didn't even have a last name. She was an orphan." Ace started as he continued to keep his eyes shut. "(Y/n) followed me on my journey because she wanted to fight me."

"Haaa???"

The freckled male chuckled as he remembered a certain memory. "Yeah, she challenged me to a fight which I declined. From then on, she tailed me with her inner requests of receiving my approval."

_"I'm dying... and I never had the chance to fight Ace..."_

James roughly swallowed the barely chewed food in his mouth as goosebumps scattered throughout his skin from simply remembering the voice of that woman. He released a prolonged sigh, clearing his throat and taking a sip from his mug.

"Did the Commander fall in love with this (Y/n)?"

Ace raised a hand to rub against his eyes, an inconsolable smile on his face. "Hopelessly."

"Fire Fist Ace, the Commander of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates, fell in love with this beauty." One mate whispered to another as they stared at the photo.

"Makes me want to meet the Miss."

~

_**King** _

_**The King of the Pirates** _

_Gold Roger had made an impact to the world, debatable whether it had a good impact or a bad one. You could say that it drove the humans into chaos._

_**How?** _

_**To find his treasure that he had left.** _

_**What kind of treasure?** _

_**Nobody knows except for his crew.** _

_**Where?** _

_**Some place called Raftel.** _

_Not much is known, even if you miraculously caught his former crewmates, you have zero chance of survival or even getting that information you want. Unless that mate deemed you worthy and instead of giving you information, they passed you their knowledge, their experience... their wisdom._

_There is this child. A child who was born in the name of Roger. Having the devil's blood running through his veins._

_It's this child right here._

_This one that stands before a group of fallen gangsters._

_No matter how different everything seems, the people, the place, that situation. It was all the same, at some point, there would be beaten up men that were unconscious with fear hiding behind close eyes that would lay by this person's feet._

_As a child._

_As a preteen._

_And even as a teen._

_History can never repeat itself because the way of torture, the amount of pain, these kinds of people and even the setting of that battle, they're always different. Well not in that person's mind, that person who has Gold Roger's blood and secretly live his life under the shadows of disappointment coming from a lot of haters._

_**Portgas D. Ace** _

_Rather than taking his father's last name, he honored his mother who had died for the safety of his arrival to this world. Taking Rouge's name to hide away the fact he is indeed the Pirate King's son._

_"Wohooo~" Ace abruptly snapped his head towards the one who whistled. The person's eyes widened their eyes in shock and obvious concern. "Oi, is your neck okay?"_

_"What do you want? Don't meddle." He spat. Currently, he stood in a dark alleyway with another amount of men piled on top of each other._

_"Chill bruh." The person brought their hands up with a grin. "I'm not gonna do anything about what you're doing right now."_

_"Go away." He whipped his head back to look at the fallen men by his feet._

_"Nah."_

_His eyebrows were close to meet if it weren't for the folds between them, the corner of his eyes straining to glare at the person. "What?"_

_"I'm gonna wait for you." Their hands folded behind their back and their head tilted back to stare at the clear sky above them._

_"Wait?" All frustration towards this person was gone, though it was replaced by confusion. "Why are you going to wait for me?"_

_"You look busy.. so I'm gonna wait for you."_

_"Why?"_

_"You're strong." They stated as they stared back into his eyes, it seemed that he saw a spark. Like this weird spark of amusement and fascination, which kind of freaked him out a little. "I like strong people." Their head tilted back down that their chin slightly tapped against the base of their collarbone with a smirk plastered on their face, making the spark and smirk combination really spine-chilling. "Fight me."_

_Ace's face was devoid of emotion as he fully turned his body towards the direction at the person._

_"I'm a girl... I know." The person rolled her eyes and cocked her hip to lay a fist against it._

_"Huh?"_

_"You have principles as well? Gives a bad vibe when you hit a girl?" Her hands crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed at the man a few feet away from her. "I challenged you. Do you accept it or not?"_

_"Something in me tells me that even if I answer, you're going to beat me up." A scowl ran across his face as he growled his statement. "Forget principles, my pride is receiving a lot of damage."_

_Laughter echoed across the narrow alleyway, the way it danced and played in his ears ringed in familiarity. It was like he doesn't feel the need to be insulted by this boffola for some unknown reason. "So.."_

_"So?"_

_"Fight me!" She said while raising a fist with a smirk._

_"No."_

_"Eeeh? Why not??" The woman whined._

_"I don't want to fight."_

_"Whyyy???"_

_"..."_

_It was silent as Ace slightly looked behind her, the woman blinked and checked if there was anything in particular that made him look at the distance. Which she later realized that he adjusted his eyes so that he wouldn't remain eye contact with her. "I'm (L/n) (Y/n). In case you don't want to fight strangers. But just call me (Y/n)."_

_"Go away."_

_"Not until you fight me."_

_The two stood quietly, (Y/n) watching as Ace walked away towards the other exit of the alleyway. "Heeeeey! Don't ignore meeeee!" She whined and jogged to follow after him._

_"Oi!"_

_~~~_

__**She followed him, he let her do so.  
She made herself welcome on his boat, he didn't utter a word.  
She became his partner, he simply didn't know what to do.**

_**But by fate, Ace let (Y/n) do what she wants.  
Ace would always think if (Y/n) would ever leave him. And every single time he does, he always worry if she will really do it.** _

_~~~_

_Ace woke up from the star of the day, sitting up on the bed in his cabin. His eyes glanced towards the hammock that was (Y/n)'s resting place, simply hanging beside his bed. Which to his surprise was empty. Usually, the girl wouldn't even move from there if he wasn't awake._

_He swung his legs on the other side of his bed and quickly slipped his feet into his boots, running his hands through his bedhead. Taking his hat from the hook on the wall and neatly placing it atop his head. Also retrieving his shirt, only simply wearing it without buttoning any of the buttons._

_The black haired man walked out of the cabin and checked the deck, no sign of (Y/n) anywhere on the small boat. He slightly panicked, she wasn't here._

_**Where could she be?** _

_Ace bit the inside of his cheek before shakily releasing a sigh, taking a seat on a barrel. He stared at the shore they had docked at for a minute before he started dozing off._

_~~~_

_(Y/n) relished the feeling of the sand that flood around her feet, her toes feeling the rough texture since she's wearing sandals. She lifted her head and stared at the boat she embarked. The man who she desperately wanted to fight had fell off the barrel and awkwardly leaned against the wall of the cabin and deck._

_She chuckled at the sight, lifting the large sack she brought and letting it thump on the boat. The loud sound emitted wasn't even enough to wake up the 'Captain'. (Y/n) boarded and walked towards Ace. "Hey Ace. Wake up." She called, reaching out a hand to wrap around his wrist and lift him up. The raven haired male groaned in his sleep, his head lolled backwards. She sighed and a devilish smirk crossed her lips, letting go of Ace's wrist and making him fall back on the floorboard with a loud thump._

_"Ow..." Ace whined in pain as his eyes slowly opened, immediately seeing (Y/n) with a mischievous look on her face._

_"Had a good sleep?" She asked as she stretched out a hand for him to take._

_"Where were you?" He countered her question with his as he stared up at the woman._

_"I was in town. Getting some supplies for the next trip." (Y/n) explained, her head tilting to the side and her hair swaying slightly from the movement. "I didn't expect you to stay here. I thought you would have at least helped me."_

_"And get myself lost trying to find you? I'll just wait for you here."_

_"Because you know that I'll always come back?" An eyebrow raised as she stood up straight and cocked her hip, adjusting a hand on her waist. "You're hopeless." She sighed once again and put on a small smile. "You need me because I can cook and navigate through the seas better than you."_

_"The way you say it makes it seem that I use you." Ace sat up and crossed his legs to sit criss cross applesauce, a pout on his lips._

_"Oh..." (Y/n) tilted her head, again. "You weren't actually intending to use me?"_

_"You're my nakama. I would never think of taking advantage of you."_

_"Whatever, Captain." She rolled her eyes and went to get the sack of supplies._

_**'I meant it...'** _

_~~~_

_"I found this." Ace started as he brought up a strange fruit, placing it on the small table. "It doesn't look like it would taste good."_

_"That's because it's a devil fruit, these kinds of fruits are never meant to be delicious." (Y/n) explained while playing with a bar of chocolate in her hand._

_"Ooh. So this is the thing that would give you strange powers in exchange for your ability to swim." He held up a hand to his chin, rubbing it in a thoughtful manner._

_"And you wouldn't be able to know what power this fruit possess until you actually eat it." (Y/n) continued, taking a small bite on her chocolate. "Unless you have this kind of book that would tell you about said set of fruits. And these books are actually banned to be printed." A thought popped into her head as her eyes sparkled, quickly swallowing. "Quick!" She said, lowering her chocolate bar and lifting the fruit in front of Ace's face. "Eat it! Then let's see what power you'll get."_

_"You're only making me eat it so that you can have an excuse to fight me."_

_"I'll squeeze every chance I'll get." She growled and waved the fruit nearer to him. "Come on. This will both benefit us! You have me to help you understand the secret of this fruit and I get to fight you."_

_"I'd rather throw it away."_

_"No! Eat it!"_

_"No. You eat it."_

_"You found it. It's only right if you eat it."_

_"No."_

_"Portgas D. Ace. You are going to eat this and you're going to fight me."_

_"No."_

_~~~_

_~_ Loguetown _~_

_A brunet was strolling along the streets as he adjusted the new back strap for his battle axe. "Jaaames!!"_

_The man stopped at the intersection he was currently crossing, his head turned to the left as he immediately spotted a familiar (h/c) female running towards him. He wasn't able to fully react as she didn't give him time, simply clamping a hand around his wrist and pulling him behind her like a sheet of silk waving in the air._

_"(Y-Y/n)-chan??"_

_"James, where's Ace? We need to set sail, now." She asked as she sharply turned for various corners and heading into numerous alleys._

_"I reckon he be by a restaurant near the docks for an eat and run." He said as he lifted his free arm so that his hand could hold onto his own hat._

_"He better be running now."_

_"There she is!"_

_"Wrong turn." She hissed and went back to head on another street._

_"What exactly is your reason that we're being chased by Marines?" James queried in amusement as he was able to slightly establish a pace with the woman._

_"I accidentally knocked out a newly commissioned marine." She answered in a rough tone. "I swear I didn't mean to. He looked strong, he's even a Devil Fruit eater."_

_"A devil fruit--" James choked on air and his saliva at the thought of this woman defeating a Devil Fruit eater._

_"I panicked at first because my fist went right through him, I thought he was a ghost. But then on my second punch, I magically hit him and he hit his head on wall. I'm not sure if he's okay, but since I'm a pirate then I wouldn't give a damn." The woman ranted as she saw something in front of her and she skidded to sharply run left into another alley._

_"But the docks--"_

_"Is guarded by the man I picked a fight with. I would like to enjoy the battle, but then the pressure of having more people against me and maybe harming you or even Ace would bring great stress to me."_

_"Oi! I'm strong too!" The man pouted._

_"You don't understand." (Y/n) muttered under her breath. "The more pain you inflict upon yourself, the more the people around you would worry. I like fighting, but if I fight which would result to you two being disappointed, worried and overly stressed about me, then its intention is highly different."_

_"(Y/n)... I didn't think you would even consider that." Tears animatedly pooled up at James' eyes and it was considered an insult to the 'first mate'._

_"Whatever." She growled and ran ahead, still holding onto the man. Her eyes still trained forward and she was able to spot a familiar man running towards them._

_"Wait! He ran off without paying!" Right behind that man was a chef, more likely the owner of a restaurant._

_"Oh, there he is." (Y/n) monotonously and nonchalantly said. Ace was too busy running that he wasn't able to dodge the arm that encircle around his neck. (Y/n) almost choked him from the tight lock. Nevertheless, she took a turn to the right and the chef bypassing the way they went. "Ok. Let's set sail."_

_"(Y/n)?!"_

_"Yes?" She asked in a sweet motherly tone, but then she growled under her breath as she pressed herself against the wall and into the shadows. Which meant that the two men in her grasp were awkwardly pressed against the wall too. "Oh my god, he's there too."_

_"Who!? Who's there?!"_

_"Oh just a marine that got his ass kicked by (Y/n)."_

_"I am not proud of it. I swear." The woman shook her head as she noticed that the marine that was after her simply walked past the alley they were in. (Y/n) slowly brought themselves to the mouth of the alley and checked that the marine headed to another street. "Ok, let's go!" She said then sprinted for their ship._

_"I found you!"_

_All three rolled across the ground and a man towered over (Y/n). "Rape! Rape!" (Y/n) shouted as she crawled away in a joking manner._

_"As if I would rape a pirate scum."_

_The woman tensed as a spine-chilling look crossed her features, her head snapping a little to glare at the Marine. "You're really asking for a fight."_

_"Shut up and quietly let me arrest you."_

_"As if I would!" (Y/n) swiftly stood up and swung a leg up, her calf hitting the only weakness of a man._

_Ace and James were shocked and choked on their own salivas as they imagined the pain. The man fell on his knees and proceeded to fall until his forehead hit the ground. "Ho-how... but.. I'm a Logia..."_

_"I swear, I don't understand how my fist flew right through you the first time.. but I believe that I'm probably hallucinating over something." (Y/n) stood up straight and ran a hand through her hair. "Mah, nothing to worry about now. See ya!" She waved with an innocent countenance, turning towards the two men that still couldn't take their eyes off the wriggling Marine Captain._

_"Come on, let's go. I don't want to know his limits against pain and how long he can go to recover from it." Ace and James nodded slowly and followed after (Y/n)._

_The trio hopped on to their boat, "James, raise the anchor. (Y/n), steer us out of here."_

_"Yes, Captain!" They chorused a reply as they stomped to their assignment._

_"Eh? You guys are back early?" A man came out of the cabin and leaned against the doorframe._

_"(Y/n) knocked down a Marine by kicking him in the balls."_

_"It's his fault!" Forenamed woman growled as she stood behind the wheel. "Insulting my sex appeal by judging my way of life."_

_"Marines have dulled senses, love." The man padded his way for the ship's navigator and wrapped an arm around her waist, nuzzling his cheek against her hair in a way of comfort. "Their sense of justice is always fucked up. Don't let their justice make you feel inferior."_

_"Aww," (Y/n) grinned as she nuzzled back to the man. "Thanks, Rocky."_

_"Rocky, help me with the damned sails!" Ace shouted as he held a rope that certainly was used to furl the sails._

_"Okay, Captain." He called back, his voice turned went down to a whisper that only (Y/n) could catch the words. "He's just jealous I get to release and have the fluffy side of you, (Y/n)."_

_"Don't mistake my kindness for anything, Rocky. The only reason I cuddle with you is because you're chubby."_

_"Oi!"_

_"Just kidding, just kidding." She waved a hand and playfully winked._

_In the midst of their crew getting ready to set sail, the Marine that (y/n) temporarily handicapped was on all his fours. "I'm not going to let you escape." He brought up a hand and it magically turned into smoke, this smoke arm suddenly shot for the woman._

_And (Y/n) immediately noticed the weird smoke, "Watch out!" She called to the group and stepped aside, the smoke missing her by a hair's breadth. James watched as the smoke snaked around their Captain._

_"What the hell?!" After the spoken outrage, fire swirled around Ace and fought against the smoke._

_"Stop, drop and roll, Ace!" (Y/n) slightly hesitated on her own advice as she stared at the wooden floorboards. "Wait, don't even drop! Water, throw water!"_

_Water splashed into Ace as he started to feel weak and fall unto his knees. "Seawater?"_

_"The only unlimited supply of water that could clearly help you, Captain." James mocked as he grinned and kept the pail tucked under his arm._

_(Y/n) maneuvered the ship and now was able to take it into the sea with the wind. "What the hell was that!? The smoke? The fire?!" Ace growled as he was waving his shirt to dry it._

_"The smoke was from Captain Smoker. The fire..." (Y/n) explained and she leaned against the wheel with an amused glint in her eyes. "I reckon it be from you... Ace."_

_"Fight me!"_

_"No!"_

_~~~_

_~_ An island in Grand Line _~_

_"Gol D. Roger?"_

_The freckled male nodded his head as he sat by the beach, the woman who had been by his side for over a month now, was standing behind him as they faced the sun that was setting._

_"Gold Roger. Gol D. Roger." (Y/n) repeated and raised a hand to scratch the back of her head and ruffling her hair in the process. "What's the difference? I don't care about his name."_

_"He's the King of the Pirates."_

_(Y/n) crossed her arms and simply stared at his sitting figure in silence. When he turned to check at her and they had a minute eye contact, her mouth had opened and her eyebrows raised. "Oh... was I supposed to react?" She tilted her head to the side a bit and her eyebrows furrowed._

_"He created chaos, pushed every one to this treasure he had kept in an island nobody ever knows where the hell it is." Ace explained._

_"Ace, you asked me what of Gold Roger. I said, he must be an awesome dude. You told me his other name is Gol D. Roger. I didn't say anything because I don't know what to say." She slowly dragged her feet across the sandy shore and flopped next to the guy. "Sorry if it might offend you if you truly adore this guy, but I don't know shit about him."_

_"So, if I say I am his son.. what would you do?" He stared at her from the corner of his eyes as he asked._

_"What do you want me to do?" (Y/n) queried as she stared right back at him. "Honestly, Ace... it intrigues me that you had just told me who your dad is. It makes me want to know more about him... King of the Pirates you say? That must mean he is strong, like hella strong."_

_"Why do you like strong people?" Ace asked softly, staring at the waves that crashed on the shore just a few feet away from him. "Whenever you say you like strong people and challenge everyone who you deem strong, it gives this bad impression that you hate the weak and would not bother a second glance."_

_"I'm sorry if I unintentionally made that kind of impression." (Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck, sadly looking at her feet. "It's just that, I believe that the strong ones are people who take the risk. I challenge everyone in a different manner, which you obviously haven't caught on. I believe that only a person who risks is free. I don't always seek for a fight, I seek for inspiration."_

_"You lost me." Ace grumbled as he sprawled himself on the sand._

_"Anyway, just listen to what I have to say." (Y/n) chuckled at him and closed her eyes, getting ready to tell him the words that she had imprinted on her own mind and heart._

__**"To laugh is to risk appearing the fool.  
To weep is to risk appearing sentimental.  
To reach for another is to risk involvement.  
To expose your ideas, your dreams,  
before a crowd is to risk their loss.  
To love is to risk not being loved in return.  
To live is to risk dying.  
To believe is to risk despair.  
To try is to risk failure.  
But risks must be taken, because the  
greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing.  
The people who risk nothing, do nothing,  
have nothing, are nothing.  
They may avoid suffering and sorrow,  
but they cannot learn, feel, change,  
grow, love, live.  
Chained by their attitudes they are slaves;  
they have forfeited their freedom.  
Only a person who risks is free."**

_Ace blinked as he understood the message that (Y/n) was trying relay. "Luffy would love to meet you someday..." the Captain spoke out loud what was on his mind._

_"Huh? Who's Luffy?"_

_"Aah.." Ace sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "I must have said it out loud."_

_"You did."_

_Ace ignored the rather rude comment as he explained. "Luffy's my younger brother."_

_"Hmm? You have a brother... huh???"_

_"I was adopted by Monkey D. Garp."_

_"The Vice Admiral?"_

_"Yeah, him..."_

_"... I want to meet your brother." (Y/n) slightly tried to imagine what this Luffy boy would be like. "With a difficult Captain like you, I believe he's the one taking care of you. If his father is the Vice Admiral--"_

_"No. He doesn't take care of me. I take care of him." Ace spoke up as he tried to explain. "Luffy is Garp's Grandson. Garp's son and Luffy's father is Monkey D. Dragon."_

_"Woah.." her mouth was agape as she thought of the family. "So... is Luffy a rebellious type?"_

_"Yep." Ace popped the 'p' with what seemed a sad sigh. "He's a really high maintenance kind of brother. I can't leave him alone, yet he made it slightly easier that he would follow me around."_

_"That makes me really excited!"_

_"There's a chance we'll meet him in the New World. He still has three more years before he sets out for the sea."_

_"Yosh, by that time, I'll get to fight you."_

_"No you won't."_

_"Aaaace. Fight meee."_

_"No."_

_~~~_

_~_ in an island almost to the end of the Grand Line (technically near Saboady) _~_

_"(Y/n)..."_

_"..."_

_"(Y/n)!!"_

_James couldn't believe his eyes. His Vice-Captain is laying peacefully on the obvious battle fought ground, wounds scattered throughout her body and left her outfit in a complete mess._

_Eyelids fluttered open as her dull and milky colored (e/c) orbs stared into the sky. "James." She whispered._

_"(Y/n)!" His knees skidded along the rocks and slightly shredding his pants yet he didn't care. "(Y/n), what happened to you?" His hands quivered as he didn't know what to do with them. Was he supposed to lay it on you? On your tattered body? Was he supposed to run them across his hair? Was he to tenderly carry you out from this battle area?_

_"Ah.. I'm sorry... to-to worry you... James..."_

_"(Y/n)! Tell me what happened to you!"_

_"I made a deal... with a witch..."_

_"Why?!"_

_"Because I couldn't... let the... Captain... and the crew.. die with so much... to be left... behind." She struggled to keep her voice steady and understandable._

_"What? What? I-I don't understand.."_

_"We.. should never.. have set foot.. on this island." (Y/n) lifted up her hand and pressed them against the side of her face. "I was.. weak... that I... didn't take the.. risk and.. tell Ace..."_

_"Everyone's ok. Everyone's on the ship now. We're all waiting for you..."_

_"I'm sorry.. Under my circumstance, I could never go back to that ship."_

_"No." James bit the bottom of his lip as he lifted (Y/n)'s other arm and wrapped it around his neck, slipping his arms under her body. Quickly lifting her up._

_(Y/n) inhaled deeply and choked on her blood and coughed it out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" James continuously apologized and ran out of the clearing and heading for the direction where their ship was docked at._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No! You have no reason!"_

_"Then... you have.. no reason.. to apologize... to me."_

_"You're already hurt, I'm hurting you further."_

_"I should have been dead when you found me." (Y/n) said in one breath, if she weren't so close to dying, she would have patted herself. Her eyes slowly drifting shut, "I'm dying because... it is my duty--"_

_"If dying is duty bound, then that would be considered weak!" James shouted as his pace started to quicken, noticing that time wasn't simply playing with them._

_"I won't.. let... your adventure... to be cut off... so early."_

_"Stop speaking!" James barked. "Every word you speak endangers your next breath."_

_"On this day on.. forward."_

_"No!"_

_"You... will be... the Vice-Captain... of the Spade Pirates."_

_"Not if I am able to bring you back and keep you alive."_

_All odds against luck, James tripped on a large rock and they both stumbled across the ground. (Y/n) rolling farther and away from the man. He growled and cursed for his stupidity as he shot up to help (Y/n)._

_"I'm dying... and I never... had the chance... to fight Ace." She mumbled to herself, but James heard her loud and clear. Anger bubbled up inside him as he got up and continued to run with her in his arms. "James, make sure that Ace... becomes the Pirate King..."_

_"No. You're going to live. And then all of us are going to make Captain Ace the Pirate King. Or else I would never forgive myself."_

_"I died... for the sake of the crew... on my own terms... you can't--"_

_"I know!" The brunet shouted as tears pelted on (Y/n)'s face. "I know... I understand... but! I don't want to believe it. Because you have drilled faith in me, and I want to use that faith. If it gives me just enough time--"_

_James noticed that he could not hear the struggled breathing. His eyes trailed down and his own breath caught into his throat. (Y/n) had her eyes closed yet a small smile plastered on her tired face._

_"(Y/n)!!!!!"_

_From a distance, the noise of the crew went to a complete silence as they face the direction where the heart wrenching shout came from._

_"James..." Ace called beneath a whisper._

_"Captain! James is back!! With-with---"_

_"A severely injured (Y/n)!!"_

_James lifted up (Y/n)'s body and a few men retrieved it, helping him up as well. "James--"_

_The moment he stood on the deck, he went straight for Ace and took the Captain's hand to clench into a fist then guided it to smack against his chest. "Captain, I wasn't able to bring back (Y/n) in time. I... I was... I am too weak!" James hand held Ace's and moved it to beat his chest again. "Punish me for causing death upon my own Vice-Captain."_

_Ace stared at him and his hand that was being held was slowly pulled out to engulf his hand and pull him into a hug. His other arm went to his shoulders. "I know what you want me to do, James." Ace whispered into his ear. "But no matter how much pain I physically inflict upon you, it would never clearly block the pain your mind and heart are poorly withstanding right now."_

_"You did your best. Now you can rest."_

~~~

Ace stood by the rails of the Moby Dick, his head tilted upwards to look at the stars above. "Ace..." the Commander hummed in answer to his name, not taking his eyes off the night sky. "Ace, I--"

"We knew..." James stopped talking as he let his friend speak, positioned a little behind the man. "We knew what (Y/n) died for." Ace shifted slightly to look at his second-in-command in the eye. "You, me and Rocky... we all know. And we're going to keep it that way." A shaky sigh was released as Ace pushed himself to step forward and stand right in front of James. "She's alive as long as we remember her."

The freckled man brought James into a familiar hug. "You've done well to keep it all in. Let's pay our prayers for her, huh?"


	2. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is continued with more flashbacks about Ace being insecure when it comes to (Y/n). Obviously OOC, but then let's reconsider the fact that Ace questioned his own right to live.

"Ace." Afore called Captain tensed from his seat as he bit on the spoon that was in his mouth. He roughly swallowed the food when a set of hands slammed on the table. Standing across from him is his first mate, (Y/n), who had an inquisitive look on her face ready to bombard him.

"What is it, (Y/n)?" He cursed himself at how stern his tone came out to be, staring at the plate of pancakes that the woman in front of him made.

"You refuse to look at me." She stated firstly. "Why?" Ace was quiet as he watched (Y/n) hand slowly creep up to touch his arm which made him instinctively pull it back and out of her reach. "You refuse to let me touch you." (Y/n) continued. "Why?" Again he did not speak and he panted from how awkward he felt. "You refuse to speak to me." She added, smacking the hand she had lifted on the wood to resonate her anger with the echo of the slam. "Why?!"

"Do I disgust you? Do I humiliate you? Have I done something wrong? Do you hate me? Did you pity me and just let me tag along with you?" (Y/n) ranted and waved her hands in the air to portray her perturb feelings inside. The next thing he couldn't expect more was that this strong willed woman just kneeled and threw her arms scatter on the table with her chin hitting the edge of the table. An expression of wreck simply displayed which was a total contrast of her composed aspect. "Tell me!" Her voice coming off close to a whine.

"(Y-Y/n).. is there something wrong?"

As if a flip of a switch, (Y/n) stood up to bonk Ace's head with her fist. "Fucking idiot! I'm damn near to crying and you ask me if there's a problem?!"

**'Makino prepared me for this! Makino prepared me for this! Oh my god, what should I do!?'**

"I'm sorry." He apologized and (Y/n) stared at him rather blankly. "I... I didn't know that my reluctance would affect you in this way."

She whipped her hand again and tugged onto his cheek rather hard. "It normally doesn't, but now that the time for a woman to get moody about all the conundrums that recently happened, has come for me. I find myself stuck with this emotional drama." (Y/n) then used her other hand to pinch his other cheek and stretched his cheeks in a painful manner. "Then later on, I'm gonna regret trashing and lashing out on you, but then I would think that you deserve some kick ass for all your rudeness."

This continued on with Ace's pitiful apologies and (Y/n) painful ranting throughout the day until the latter of the two passed out.

And on the next day, Ace was trying to comfort a sulking (Y/n) who was on her fours as she emitted a stressful aura. "Oh my god, I had disrespected my Captain. I'm so sorry, Ace."

"It's okay, (Y/n)!"

She sat on her calves as she showed her face to the already frozen Ace. Tears were pooling in her eyes which made her irises look like a glass tank ready to break. Her arms stretched out wide, obviously seeking comfort.

"Uh... (y/n)?"

"Hug me, damn it!"

"Okay!"

Without a skip of a beat, Ace pulled (Y/n) into a hug and encircled his arms around her. The man felt totally awkward as the crew mate made herself comfortable in his hold. "I'm sorry." She breathe out, her breath caressing the side of his neck and it took his damnedest to not wriggle away from her.

"There's no need." Ace stiffly brought up a hand to ungainly pat her hair, which to his surprise was actually soft to the touch. And that made it easier for him to comfort her.

"You're really mean, Ace."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

So, on that week, Ace was able to learn that this occurrence is simply not a thing of the past. He learned that there are days in months that bring vulnerability to strong women such as (Y/n). And more than he would have really wanted to see such on her, he rather dreaded it because seeing (Y/n) that is not calm and collected, is something that is not worth seeing.

~~~

(Y/n) slept on a hammock she made out of dried long leaves and vines, weaved into perfection in a small amount of time just for a peaceful siesta. The hammock was rather large for her stature, but that's what makes it more enjoyable.

Apparently, they docked on a small island in the East Blue. Since (Y/n) was able to replenish their supply of food and materials, she decided to take a breather.

Ace found her in that state, the wind playing with her hammock and her hair that hung through the given spaces. She lay on her stomach with her head turned to the side. Somehow, her arm even slipped into one hole. The Captain smiled as he adjusted (Y/n)'s body so that he could lay her arm back to her side.

He first pulled up her upper arm, then held her elbow. Finally, taking her wrist and hand. Suddenly, his hand was slapped away as (Y/n) twisted and turned on the hammock. Ace took a step back in thought that he woke her up, but he instantly saw that her eyes remained closed and she was mumbling something akin to dragging an elephant across the Red Line.

Ace chuckled as he lifted his finger to wipe a small drool that pooled on the side of her lip. "At some ways, you're still disgusting." He was supposed to rub it on her shirt as his normal mischievous childish antics, but then (Y/n)'s small hand held his. He sweated in fear of actually really waking her up, though she simply squeezed his hand like a little child playing close open. ((A/N: in my country, it's like a normal game we play with young babies. Opening and closing their fists))

He watched with amazement and adoration at the girl napping below him. It might be weird, but everything about her is a new kind of information intake for him. Like this sudden realization of how soft her hand felt, for a woman who would like to spar and battle at the spur of the moment, it was rather strange.

Though that moment was long lived since he had to move away before she finally woke up and catch him staring at her intently.

~~~

"Are you done?"

Ace panted, not from lose of breath or exhaustion from the recent fight he had started with random men, but because he was trying to lower his own temper. "How... how'd you find me?"

"I learn." (Y/n) shrugged as she played with her rather loose shirt. "Besides.. for a complex man like you, you have an established no- brainer pattern."

"Are we ready to set sail?" He asked, trying to divert the topic. A nod of her head was his reply. "Then let's go."

(Y/n) raised her hand and saluted with a grin. "Yes, Captain!" Ace walked past her and never even glanced back. Though (e/c) eyes stared at the fallen men that were either groaning from pain, half conscious and even unconscious. She turned her shoulder to the scene she had witnessed and followed after the man.

They silently walked towards their anchored ship which was not much of minutes away. (Y/n) kept her hands behind her back and her eyes trained at the sky where clouds were majestically floating along. "Why don't you fight me if you have all the time to beat up gangsters of every town we come across?"

"I don't want to fight you."

"Why not?" She whined, prolonging the 'o', her back slouching as she swing her arms forward and sideways.

"I don't want to." He rephrased with a tone that much likely implied that he just ended the conversation.

"You know, Ace... it's not a good thing to keep secrets to women such as I." (Y/n) started as she picked up her pace and went to walk a little faster and ahead of her Captain. "Because at some point, our curiosity will strengthen our seventh sense and it's not good that we have to know the truth in that manner." She slightly move her head to the side so that she could pry at him using the corner of her eyes. "We're nakama... You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." (H/c) strands were played by the wind and cut off the intense stare by the girl, so she faced forward now. "Besides, I know and have the reasons why I want to fight you. I can show you anytime."

Ace skidded to a stop, almost tripping on a rock as he stared at (Y/n)'s back. **'She sees me.'**

**'Oh shit.'**

~~~

(Y/n) watched with a smile on her face as she sat on the Spade Pirates' ship's bar, a mug of freshly squeezed orange juice in hand. The noise easily drowned out any and every conversation so all the people who were talking to each other, shout as if there is a mountain in between them. "(Y/n)." The woman tilted her head, her eyes went to her side and saw Ace's serious face.

"What's that look, Captain?" She teased, nudging her elbow on his shoulder.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah, sure." (Y/n) jumped down on the bar and tailed after him with her drink still in hand. Ace leading her on deck and at the ship's bow. "Whad'ya wanna talk about, Ace?"

"It's almost a year now that you've been the Vice-Captain of the Spade Pirates. My first mate." Ace started. "You wish to fight me. And I selfishly decline your wishes. But then you followed me to be my first pirate crew member. Other than your battle request, I've come to notice that you have a vigorous desire to make me the Pirate King." He crossed his arms and laid them on the railing, pressing his chin down on his arms. His eyes strained forward as he continued. "I can't believe how selfish I am that I do not know what you desire, what you plan to be. I'm so sorry!" After his apology, he brought up a hand to cover his face from embarrassment.

**((A/N: please be reminded that I believe a year is a good amount of time since I also consider the amount of days/weeks/months the Log Pose would settle))**

(Y/n) chuckled and patted her palm against his back in a comforting manner. "You don't need to worry about me, Ace. It's my duty--"

"We are not duty bound." Ace cut her off with a simple reminder. "I can't be called your nakama if I can't support, provide, assist and sustain--"

"You don't just realize it." This time, (Y/n) cut him off in return. "You know... At first, I thought I was naive, but then I later realized that you're not actually subtle with your insecurity."

"(Y/n).. can't you understand that I'm trying to talk about you? I shamefully don't know shit about you. I want to know someone who knows everything about me more than I will ever know." Ace slammed his fist on the wooden rail and snapped his head to look angrily at the woman next to him who was, in all honesty, shocked by his outburst.

"What is there to know?"

"Everything!"

(Y/n)'s nose twitched as her face scrunched. "Everything? That's too scary! And where's the fun of knowing something new?"

"I don't know! I just want to know something about you!"

"Ask me something you want to know. I can't tell you anything because nothing comes to my mind right now." She pouted with an angry huff. "It's like you're giving me a test with no questions or directions! How the hell would I answer it?! And when I answer, it might be totally off from what you think or expected."

"Ok, the most basic no-brainer question, what's your ambition?" Ace took in the enervated look of the woman beside him. "What?"

"It's as if we're undergoing a job interview." She snorted, fixing her stature and saying with a monotonous voice. "I aspire to be successful as a--"

"Not like thaaat." He whined. "Literally tell me something I don't know!"

They were quiet as (Y/n) swept her hair behind her ear, moving to lean as well on the railing. Her hands were together as they cupped her chin on the backside of her palms. "There's really nothing that I could say.. but if you permit me to talk about something, then hear me out."

"Go on."

"I... I don't think I have an ambition... because... I'm still busy trying to find the reason why I'm alive, why I need to keep living." (Y/n) said in a soft tone, speaking as if her heart was the one who is controlling her mouth. Ace couldn't take the sentiment she willingly brought out and served to him, his eyes intensively criticizing the beauty of the moonshine reflecting on the waves.

 **'So that's why she knew...'** His inner voice echoed within his mind. **'She's just like me... but... I... I never... women are scary.'**

"But, I'm not rushing to find my meaning of existence since I have this mini realization that I can live for the Sea, for the Jolly Roger, for this crew." She smiled in an unalloyed happiness, then she shook the mug she brought and noticed that she somehow finished her drink. When, she could not recall. "I want more juice... I'll get more juice." (Y/n) stated then went to head back inside. "Don't stay too long out here." Her voice called out to the absent-minded Captain who did not reply back.

**'I'm sorry...'**


	3. Strongest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot would revolve around (Y/n) and what she did after she died. Then it would shift to Ace who also died around two years later because of the Battle of Marineford.

_I give you authority, I give you a second chance. I give you a meaning to your life. And by that, you shall carry on my will. You shall have overall freedom, you shall have a duty. So let us hope that we can meet again in a different circumstance._

"Good morning, (Y/n)!" (Y/n) didn't even move an inch yet, still in the process to notice that she is conscious but her her body lay in rest. Her nose twitched as she inhaled, a fruity and flowery scent was mixed in the air. Although she disliked any kind of girly aroma, she could not wholeheartedly say she does not favor this fragrance.

"there is no sense of time here, Dear."

"To her, it's a morning. We've witnessed every time someone wakes up, people greet them a good morning."

"It's a way of sarcasm."

"I'm still living, my love. I won't die again if I greet someone 'Good Morning'  even when there is no night time here."

"Well, you two seem like a lively couple." (Y/n) chirped with a slight croak in her voice. She opened her eyes and her (e/c) orbs stared at something white...? or is it gold? White with a hint of gold? Or gold with a hint of white?

"Come now, let us help you." Two sets of hands wrapped around each of her arm. As her body was slowly lifted, she felt her back was heavy. Her head tilted in question, usually she would be reminded of how heavy her chest rack is, but then not **this** heavy. As(Y/n) stood up straight, she checked her breasts and saw that they were in their normal size. Her mouth was slightly open, unconsciously about to say 'huh?' but then something hit her face which made her squeak in surprise. Her hands pushed the thing that smacked her and she saw white... or silver? Silver with white? White with silver? What the hell is wrong with the white here?!

This thing moved and would continue to change from silver to white and vice versa. "What--?!?"(Y/n) was about to reach out for it, but she wasn't able to even touch it as it quickly moved. "Huh!? Where'd it go!?"

Two people watched in amusement as (Y/n) was worrying where her own wing went. But with her short attention span, she stared at their surroundings. "Am I seeing gold or am I seeing white?!"

"Both actually."

(Y/n) turned her head to finally take sight of the two who conversed earlier and helped her stand up. "Uh, who are you?"

"My name is Portgas D. Rouge. This is my husband, Gol D. Roger." The woman had long, wavy strawberry blonde hair, a pink hibiscus flower pinned... growing??... on the left side of her head. Hazelnut eyes were tender and she emitted this motherly aura as she smiled and her cheeks that had freckles were dusted with a natural light blush. 'Rouge' wore a long light blue dress that reached the floor... the white gold floor.  (Y/n) was rather ecstatic to see a color other than white, gold and silver.

The Gol D. Roger man was rather tall, easily towering over his lover and the young(Y/n).(Y/n) didn't even glanced his overall being as she blankly stared at his curved black mustache.

"(Y/n)?"

 (Y/n) tilted her head and looked around them, seeing nothing but a faint mist. She looked back at them and asked. "Who are you calling to?"

"We're calling to you, (Y/n)."

"My name's (Y/n)?"

"Yes." Rouge looked at Roger from the corner of her eyes, who in turn met with his.

(Y/n) felt something caress her arm and she snatched that arm, cradling it close to her  chest as she turned to see what touched. Her eyes met the white flashing silver again and she twirled on her place to try and examine it further, like a dog trying to chase its tail. "What the hell?! I have wings!"

"Yes, dear... You're an angel." Rouge explained as (Y/n) spent a moment admiring her wings, trying to learn how to control them. The couple noticed this and took this distraction as an opportunity to turn their backs and speak to each other in whispers.

"That's strange." The woman muttered.

"She would have known who we were once we introduced ourselves." The former pirate king said.

"But she didn't even know her name was (Y/n)."

"Wait.. she's dead right?"

"Dear, are you asking me the fact that our son's first love is dead and here with us now?" Rouge deadpanned as she had a disappointed look on her face.

"She was human, right?"

"Are you doubting (Y/n)?"

"No, my love... What I'm trying to say is that when humans die, they turn into spirits... ghosts maybe called as well... But why is it that (Y/n) have wings? Wings of the Angels of Will?"

"Dear, do you think I have any clue? I'm not an angel, right?" Rouge retorted. "And Angels of Will? Who's Will?"

"Sorry to ruin your conversation, but I don't think we're alone." (Y/n) piped up, not facing the people she spoke to, but rather staring at the figure that was slowly floating...?... towards them.

"I finally found you, (Y/n). I didn't think that you would respawn here."

"I know my name is (Y/n), and the woman with me is Rouge, then the man with us is Roger. But who are you?" (Y/n) pointed to herself, then to Rouge as she had mentioned, finally to the man as well. And after that, when she asked the figure, she was pointing to it.

"Olvia!"

"Who?" (Y/n)'s eyes glanced toward Rouge, a second later, back to this 'Olvia' figure. "Who are you?"

"I'll explain everything to you, follow me, we have somewhere else to be."

(Y/n) hesitated at first, her eyes squinting as she examined the woman before her. But she wasn't able to scan her entire being, just like Roger, she was rather blankly interested at the wings this Olvia woman had behind her back. She walked ahead and past Olvia, the woman was about to move and guide her, but her wrist was suddenly held back.

Olvia saw Rouge's serious countenance and she gave her a sad smile. "Yes, Rouge?"

"You have to tell me everything, ok? That's my son's---"

"Everyone knows..." Rouge's hand slightly loosened and Olvia shook it off. "I know you want nothing but the best for your child. But fate is rather cruel to everyone."

And the couple watched as Olvia guided the naive girl deeper into the mist until they could not see them.

~~~  

**~ 2-3 years later ~**

**~ After Battle of Marineford because author is too lazy to poorly squeeze in the reader during the fight ~**

Law had taken off his hat, ruffling his hair and placing down his hat right next to Luffy's hat on the table. The Heart Pirates were currently at the kitchen of their submarine. They had recently finished their job and left the Straw Hat captain to recuperate at one of the rooms. His tired eyes stared at the two headpieces in front of him, his mind draining out the noise his crew members made. He quickly blinked his eyes saw something on both his hat and Luffy's hat. The loud noise inside the room suddenly died.

Law lifted his head, expecting that his crew saw what he did. But he saw his men had their eyes glancing at each other for a minute before they all bursted out laughing. "An angel passed by." Penguin wheezed out.

((A/N: in my country, it's kind of a thing to call a circumstance when the room filled with a lot of people who are normally talking loud suddenly becomes void of any word, a passing of an angel.))

He didn't have it in him to laugh along with his crew, not that he does so regularly. The Captain stood up, taking both hats, placing his back atop his head then walking out of the kitchen.

(Y/n) watched as Luffy was recovering on the bed. The angel was standing just by his head, her hands outstretched that her palms were situated just near his temples. A glow of silver and white came from her palms and the light somehow turned into mist, this mist circulating around his head.

Tears glossed over eyes, she never realized how tasking it could be to stop the saline liquid from falling. "Don't let these tears fall. Don't let anything conquer Luffy's dreams."

Behind the entrance and exit of the surgery room, the Captain of the Heart Pirates was standing, so close to opening the door. But he froze as he heard someone speak, a voice obvious feminine.

"I'm so sorry, Luffy. There's not much I can do, keeping you alive while watching over everyone else... If only I was stronger, I could have also saved your brother."

Law finally pushed open the door to let (Y/n) know of his presence. "Who are you?" Technically he could not see (Y/n)'s physical being but he could see the light and mist.

A soft caress ran across her skin like silk teasing her body. The veil that made (Y/n) invisible to the human eye was easily ripped off. Law squinted his eyes as her entire being shone and glittered like that of her wings.

"Your light. It shone on my hat and Straw hat-ya's hat."

(Y/n) chuckled as she understood the man's distinctive call to her human. "Yes. That's my mark. I've marked you at the Human Auctioning House."

"You.. marked me? Why?"

"Because... you're a child with the name of D. And yet you have no angel." She answered as if it was the kind that is the most simple minded question. "I wonder if you had an angel that already died for you or if you didn't have one from the start."

"Can angels die?" Law queried.

"Unheard of, but yes... angels can die." (Y/n) nodded her head, finally taking her eyes off of Luffy's body to meet Law's quizzical look. "Unless there is war, it's not normal for angels to die..." she started. "But my kind are the most vulnerable to death."

"Your kind?"

"I would suggest that you take a seat, Law. This is one long story if you're committed to know about it."

Law pulled one of the wheeled chairs near the corner of room to bring it close to Luffy's bed. Sitting down on it with both his arms and legs crossed. "Your kind?" He repeated.

"My kind is a multitasked type, which means I can protect, I can provide, I can guide, and I can comfort."

"Don't all angels do that?"

"Most angels can not." She hummed. "Because not all are brave, not all are strong, not all are fitted to be given a role... and we are the most busiest of angels."

"So what ring are you in?"

"Sphere." She corrected.

"To a human, it's the same thing."

"Then I'll leave it to that." (Y/n) smiled. "But I do not belong to any of those..."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm an Angel of Will. To the humans, we are called the silver lining. We're called of such because of our feathers. There's actually a tragic story to it." She smiled sadly.

"Will? Like a name Will or will Will or the will.." for once in his damned life, he couldn't understand what he said and not even try to rephrase it so that she could understand.

"You lost me.. but just let me tell you the story."

_On an island in the Grand Line, there was a kingdom that was near to its declination. But its king would not let his beautiful country that is rich with culture and history befall. No he could not, while he was still young and incompetent, he always felt like his country, his people, everything is his own soul. So letting his country fall under his reign was considered death to him._

_Though the strike of fate was never too king to him and his people, he was always saved by the spurt of luck. He noticed that every good happening out of luck, there was this silver flicker crossing his vision. And he noticed it every time. But when the day he finally married to his queen, there were several more silver flickers crossing his eyes, which is the first he saw so many. And then he concluded that this color is a sign of luck and great fortune._

_He called it the silver lining._

_So he changed his kingdom's currency from gold to silver, which meant to his kingdom more precious. The king preached about this silver lining, that his people may not see, but he can. And he can see that every bad antecedent, he will know that there would come a good implication._

_At first, the people could not believe of his words because he technically doesn't feel the hardships they felt. But as time progresses, and with blind prediction, his words were the country's salvation._

_Everyone celebrated for all the bad comings as they prepared and sought out for the good outcome._

_But then there was war, though this event was the aftereffect of the cruel murder of the Kingdom's Queen. Though his people were afraid, they continued to have faith as their King can see the silver lining from this battle. They continued to support their heartbroken King, and bing touched by their loyalty, he led his country to victory. At night, or morning rather, he was about to sleep with bliss after the cruel fight that lasted for two months and the continuing celebration for two weeks. When his eyes were closed, something flashed behind his eyelids like sunlight blaring into his eyes. So he took a small peek and noticed that there were numerous of silver flickers and they were thicker and denser, one actually 'landed' on his bed and he finally saw that it was a white feather but it shines with silver. There was a gust of wind and the silvers flew with the air current. His eyes glanced at the window that was actually open. He quickly crawled out of bed and head for it. A shine of silver met his eyes, enough to make him use his arm to shield his eyes. When it dimmed down, he looked out and down, at his late wife's garden, by the gazebo. There was a person that lay on the bushes that surrounded the gazebo. He jumped out of his window, his room that was on the second floor gave no reason for him not to rush out as fast as possible._

_He couldn't believe his eyes. There was a man that wore a white pants that were tied to his waist with a thick rope like belt. And on that man's back were large wings. The feathers were shining silver from time to time, but what he noticed that there were some feathers that were a dull gray and there were a lot of them._

_"Sir, are you okay?!"_

_The man stretched out one arm, the king reached for it and grabbed his hand, slightly adjusting the man's position so that he could sit on the grass._

_"Sir?"_

_"You need not worry about me, king." The man chuckled, he was practically breathless after speaking._

_"You.. have wings..."_

_"I'm an angel, my king." The man explained it to the King as if trying to teach a child._

_"You were the one." The King whispered as his eyes glanced at the dull gray feathers and then the few white feathers that glimmer a now duller silver._

_"Silver lining?" The man chuckled again._

_"What's your name?" He asked._

_"They call me Will." The other man replied._

_"Will..."_

_"I'm sorry, king. From here on out, your silver lining would be total human luck."_

_"Will?" The King was supposed to relay his confusion with a 'what?', but be was too focused on the name of the angel._

_"My life force, I've sacrificed it numerous of times just for you."_

_"Wait! You did all that!?" His eyes were wide, feeling like his eyeballs would pop out. "Why!? Why would you do such a selfless thing?"_

_"Because I'm your guardian..." He simply stated, but then he countered the King's question with his own. "but if it was so selfless of me, why would you ask for a selfish wish?"_

_"I believed there was a consequence. But I didn't think that it would affect you too!" The King ran a hand through his hair as he cursed under his breath. "I mean, I didn't know you were the one behind my silver lining. I didn't know your kind even existed!"_

_"But if was also selfish of our kind to not be known by the humans... I'm sorry." The man painfully bowed his head since he couldn't actually move the rest of his body with his own accord._

_"No.. please don't apologize." Hands shook in front of the angel's face as the King worried that the man already died with the stuff movement of his head and neck. "I don't know what to do to repay you for my foolishness."_

_"I need you to do me favors." He spoke up, his time was running up fast since now he could not even lift his head._

_"Favors? Of what kind? I'm going to do them all!"_

_"Don't ever speak a word about my existence..."_

_"What?! But why?! The humans need to pay their respect to--"_

_"Your worship would be considered an insult to my kind." The man softly growled as his eyelids slowly went halfway closed, his clarification was rather said in a softer tone. "After you had passed on, leaving my legacy as an angel and your legacy as my human, what do you think would happen to your 'paying of respects'?" He paused slightly as he was slightly out of breath, the anger in him was slowly taking up most part of his chest rather than the oxygen in the air. "You humans are greedy, rather than do things to please us, you would use our existence to do things that would please you."_

_"But--"_

_"You are to be silent about me, about everything you say. Your silver lining is all I can let you brag about. Other than that, everything is to be sealed within your soul. The secret to the silver by my feathers, our meeting." The man fully let his eyes closed as he said. "That is my favor for you, now make your promise."_

_The King gulped as his eyes noticed that there were no silver flickers anymore and he would not let Will die without hearing his vow. "I shall not speak or relay anything about you. If I have done so, I willingly let all hell break lose and punish me and only me for I had done a grave sin."_

_"Thank you..."_

_And with that final exchange of words, the man was simply turned into a smoke of silver. The King watched as more of the winds carry him further along and letting him fly into the sky one last time._

"For some unknown reason, Will was the first angel that took in a human with that middle initial 'D'."

"Natural Enemy of God." Law muttered under his breath. Clearly remembering the phrase his dear savior told him. "I know he was talking about the Celestial Dragons.. but maybe it applies to the supernatural and angelical."

"That may be." (Y/n) nodded her head at the thought. "Since we're technically outside the angel hierarchy, and we are not actually fallen angels. It must be nature to get close to someone who is most likely similar to us."

The two were both silent as they salivate, mostly (Y/n) who just finished retelling a story.

"So I'm not supposed to see you?" A smirk stretched his lips as he quirked an eyebrow. "How rebellious."

"I'm your angel. I practically know that you won't do anything that would harm me. Unless you have a grudge against my grace."

"I thought it was just my luck..." Law shrugged

"I am ' _your luck_ '."

"You are my luck..." the man muttered. "Wait wait wait..." he brought up his hands and then had his eyebrows furrowed. "What's your name?"

"I'm called (Y/n)."

"Nice to meet you."

"Is the Surgeon of Death presenting me his manners?" Her lips graced with a smile as she had a look of innocent pleasure to have brought out the 'gentleman' side of the pirate, which most likely meant that she had made this man someone who is not him.

Law raised a hand as if to pause their conversation, most likely the woman's teasing. Making (Y/n) tilt her head in curiosity as to what made him want to stop. "What are you doing to Straw Hat-ya?" He still noticed that until now, she didn't move her arm an inch. The light continued to seep out of her then turn to mist to surround Luffy's head.

'Oooh.' Her mouth formed an 'o', but no word emitted. She looked down at the still resting Straw Hat Captain and smiled. "Making sure nightmares and dreams would not plague his mind while he sleeps.. I would not want to sugarcoat his pain, but I rather want him to be ready so that he could endure it."

"So.. you're his guardian angel?"

"Yes. His entire crew is under my wing."

"A crew who can do miracles is granted to have a powerful angel."

"I'm not powerful." (Y/n) shook her head.

"How are you not?" Law questioned

"I could barely keep this one alive..."

"You're burdened to take care of the crew that was unceremoniously split up, what else could you do?" He countered, trying to defend herself from her own criticism. "And it's a miracle that you've saved this man, even if he needed serious medical treatment, there's still a chance to rescue him. That's enough, and a proof that I believe that you are strong."

**'I am not strong. I can never be... I wonder how long can I keep up until I die because of my humans' troubles?'**

The two were brought to silence, it was awkward for the human Law. But to (Y/n), she did not know the meaning of awkward.

 **'Luffy's brother... Portgas D. Ace. He knows my name. But maybe it's a coincidence, this earth is rather big and there may be a lot of people that has the same name as I. But... Portgas... he has the same last name with Rouge. If he were any cleaner, I would have mistaken him as a relative of Rouge. Unless he is... which is highly possible.'** (Y/n) continued to talk to herself in her mind.

_"I'm able to see her again. Finally... Oh, Luffy. You would have loved to meet her."_

_"Who-ho?"_

_"The girl who stole my heart, (Y/n)."_

_"Stole your heart? So you don't have your heart now right? There's still a way to patch you up, right?"_

_"You don't understand, Luffy... my heart died along with her."_

_"But. You can't leave, Ace..."_

_"I'll be fine, Luffy. As long as I'm with her, you don't have to worry."_

_"Ace!!!"_

**'Who the hell is he?'**


End file.
